Love is War
by Mitsuki81
Summary: Le choix qu'il fait est contraire à ses principes mais sa décision est prise... Il va se battre pour le reconquérir... Cette fois, la guerre est déclarée... [Mathieu X Patron] [Mathieu X Hippie] OS-Song-Fic sur "Love is War"


**Et non ! Aujourd'hui, vous n'aurez pas la suite de ma fic****_Antoine Daniel et les 6 sommet_****(ma grosse fiction en****cours****pour ceux qui débarquent et qui ne me connaissent pas ! )) mais plutôt un OS song-fic pour Deponia qui avait trouvé la référence dans un des chapitres de ma fic ! Le voilà, avec beaucoup de retard, mais il est là ! ^^ J'espère qu'il te plaira !**

**Bon, elle m'a demandé un Mathieu/Patron et un Mathieu/Hippie, ce que j'ai essayé de faire ! ^^'' Je ne suis pas à l'aise avec ce genre de pairing mais je pense avoir fait de mon mieux ! ^^**

**Merci****à La Mandragore de Nantes pour m'avoir corrigée ! ^^**

**Love is War appartient à Ryo/supercell et la traduction à la personne qui l'a faite (et dont je n'ai pas trouvé le pseudo). J'ai cependant réarrangé la traduction pour qu'elle colle aux personnages ! ^^**

**Mathieu et ses personnalités lui appartiennent et je ne reçois aucune rémunération à l'écriture de cet Os.**

**Si Mathieu Sommet formule le désir de voir cet OS supprimé, je m'engage dans les plus brefs délais à le retirer des serveurs.**

**Bonne lecture ! ^^**

**_Je ne sais pas où va me mener la force de cet amour..._**_  
_**_Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahh..._**

Oui… Il ne le savait pas… Il les voyait tous les jours ensemble… Eux si _heureux_et lui si _triste_ qu'il ne savait que faire… Pourquoi son créateur avait-il choisi cet homme ? Cet homme si noir… Cet homme si vil et cruel… Savait-il que cet homme était volage et que jamais il ne resterait à ses côtés… ? Bien sûr qu'il le savait… C'était sa création après tout… Un cri resta bloqué au fond de sa gorge alors que son âme hurlait…

**_Des nuages gris, un tumulte monochrome._**_**  
**_**_La lumière du soleil créée mon ombre, le crépuscule semble changer de couleur._**

Ces nuages gris ne sont que les volutes de fumée qui s'échappent de son joint toujours à ses lèvres… Les nuages de fumée filtrent les rayons du soleil, la réalité disparaît au fur et à mesure que le joint se consume … Mais pourquoi souhaitait-il fuir ce monde si réel… ? Ah, oui… à cause de _Lui…_Mathieu… Cet homme qui le poursuivait jusque dans ses rêves… _Non… Ne pas penser à lui…_Le Hippie inspira une nouvelle latte de son joint alors que des larmes commençaient à lui brûler les yeux.

** _Ah, le monde se trouble et d'une certaine façon...se pourrait-il que je t'aime encore ? C'est évident mais qu'est-ce que je devrais faire ?_**

Oui… Ce monde est devenu trouble… Il l'est depuis longtemps d'ailleurs… Depuis que son cœur eut été brisé à cause de lui… Ce n'est même plus une interrogation… Oui… Il l'aime encore… Le Hippie, l'illuminé de l'émission est amoureux de son créateur et il ne peut qu'assister impuissant au bonheur qu'il partage avec un autre homme… Le Patron…

Leur relation est officielle au sein de la fratrie Sommet depuis plus de sept mois déjà et il ne s'en était toujours pas remis… Le souvenir du jour où ils le leur avaient annoncé revenait lui détruire le reste de cœur qu'il lui restait…

**_Qu'aurais-je dû faire...?_**

Oui… Quoi… ? Il n'avait aucun droit sur son créateur vu que son cœur appartenait déjà à un autre… Le jour de leur annonce… Il n'avait rien pu faire et juste regarder son cœur être détruit en voyant l'objet de ses désirs lui échapper…

**_Et maintenant...?_**

Que faire à présent ? Il ne pouvait pas les séparer… Ils sont trop heureux ensemble et ce n'est pas dans sa nature de pacifiste de séparer des couples pour satisfaire son propre égo et ses propres désirs…

…n'est-ce pas… ?

**_Je suis vraiment..._**

Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres…

…**_stupide._**

Il allait faire une entorse à ses principes fondamentaux pour une fois…

**_Ici commence cette guerre_**

Oui… Sa décision est prise… Même pacifiste, il s'engage dans cette guerre qu'est l'amour… Il n'échouera pas… Il s'en fait la promesse !

**_Pour te voir heureux dans les bras d'un autre._**_**  
**_**_Cet amour sincère devient un crime._**

Oui… Il ne le supportait plus ! Depuis trop longtemps il les voit ensemble… Il réussira à faire comprendre au Patron qu'il n'abandonnera pas si facilement même s'il a déjà gagné certaines batailles…

**_Je vais te montrer quels sont mes véritables sentiments._**

_\- Ecoute-moi Mathieu… Tu verras que je suis extrêmement sérieux et que cette guerre… Je m'y engagerai plus que tu ne le crois, et pour te__gagner… Je ferai de mon mieux !_

**_A force de crier, mon mégaphone a fini par se briser._**

Les jours ont passé, et pourtant, le Hippie ne vit aucune amélioration de son côté… Oh, le patron avait remarqué qu'il se passait quelque chose de bizarre avec le camé et il lui avait fait comprendre qu'il ne devait pas trop tourner autour de leur créateur… Et Mathieu qui restait si indifférent à ses avances…

**_Ne vois-tu pas que j'essaie désespérément de t'atteindre ? En vain..._**

Ne voit-il pas les regards langoureux qu'il lui lance ? La façon dont il se comporte en sa présence ? Ou ignore-t-il tout, tout simplement ? Pour éviter tout quiproquo ? La situation va-t-elle changer un jour… ?

**_Ah, le ciel s'est éclairci avant même que je ne m'en rende_****_compte, pourtant cette situation ne me convient pas._**

Si… Les vents jouent un peu en sa faveur… Mathieu semble plus réactif à ses avances mais il n'a toujours d'yeux que pour le criminel… Et cela le frustrait vraiment ! Il savait cependant que dans cette guerre, il reprenait peu à peu du terrain, mais pas assez…

**_Ces sentiments ne se contrôlent pas._**

Les siens ou ceux de son créateur ? Il ne savait plus… Les deux certainement… Il se rendait compte par contre que les siens enflaient de jours en jours et il devait le contenir du mieux qu'il pouvait pour ne pas effrayer le schizophrène…

**_Mais que devrais-je...Qu'aurais-je dû faire..._**

Cependant, le terrain il avait tans bien que mal réussi à gagner commença à lui échapper des mains... Le Patron avait répliqué à ses attaques de façon beaucoup plus puissante... Son créateur s'éloignait inexorablement de lui et il ne pouvait rien n'y faire... Cet homme est si proche de lui et pourtant si loin... Les larmes commençaient à lui brûler les yeux…

**_Je ne pleure pas et je ne pleurerai pas...non..._**

Non… Il ne devait pas se rabaissait à ça… Il ne pouvait pas… Il ne devait pas pleurer... Il devait agir avant qu'il ne soit trop tard… Une idée germa dans sa tête, un plan qu'il mit en place rapidement dans sa tête un jours alors qu'ils étaient tous les trois réunis dans le salon, le Patron, Mathieu et lui...

**_JE T'AIME !_**

D'un geste fluide, il s'était levé du fauteuil sur lequel il était assis et avait posé ses lèvres sur celle de son créateur… Devant les yeux du patron… Il se détacha – à contrecœur - de Mathieu et planta son regard dans celui du patron et dit d'un air moqueur :

**_Commençons cette guerre qui frappe droit au cœur !_**

**_Faut-il que je le laisse apercevoir_**_**  
**_**_Mon haut flottant au vent ?_**_**  
**_**_Peut-être ainsi me remarqueras-tu._**

Il avait réussi à déstabiliser l'homme aux multiples personnalités… Le Patron, lui, serrait la mâchoire, montrant sa détermination… Non… Il n'allait pas le perdre lui non plus… Cette fois… les armes légères sont oubliées… Place à l'artillerie lourde ! Il doit tout faire pour conserver son bien dans cette guerre que le Hippie venait de lui déclarer…

**_Prépare-toi au combat_**_**  
**_**_Même si la situation tourne en ma défaveur._**

_\- Prépare-toi Patron… Je n'abandonnerai pas en si bon chemin et même si tu dois de nouveau __gagner __du terrain et me faire perdre celui que j'ai réussi à te voler, je ne m'arrêterai pas ! Je ferais tout pour gagner le combat !_

**_L'amour est aveugle_**

**-Fais attention Gamin… L'amour est aveugle tu le sais… ? Tu pourrais te brûler les ailes à trop espérer…**

_-Bien sûr que je le sais ! Je prends le risque ! Et tant pis si je suis complètement détruit suite à cela ! Je n'abandonnerai pas !_

**_Mais ton baiser nous rendra la vue._**

Le baiser du créateur leur permettra de savoir qui gagnera cette guerre de l'Amour… Car après tout, Love is war n'est-ce pas?

**Reviews ? :3 En espérant que cela t'ait plus Deponia ! ^^ Je t'étripe !:) **


End file.
